Things Can Never Be The Same
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Now that she is a pureblood vampire, Yuki is starting to home sick and wants to visit the academy by herself. What will await her while she there and who all will she see? OneShot. Lemon.
1. Things will Never Be the Same

**Hello everyone, this is a one shot fiction that I got inspired to write when I was reading the**___**Vampire Knight**_**manga series, I'm on volume 15 already! Enjoy. {Vampire Knight Characters created by Matsuri Hino} ****Now that she is a pure blood vampire, Yuki is starting to feel home sick and wants to visit the academy by herself. What will await her while she there and who all will she see?**

**~Things Will Never Be The Same~**

"_Its been seven long months since I've since my old home, this place where I made many friends and lasting memories. It was the place where I lived as a human: caring, laughing, living. I experienced so many things there: happiness, sadness, love. I never thought I would be here at the front gate looking in, knowing that I could never go back, knowing that I can never be the person that I was before, knowing that things can never be the same again."_

A now 17 year old Yuki, by human years, stands in the front of Cross Academy looking in through the giant steel gate. Staring off of the distance, is where the grounds were. Her long white dress, flowing in the chilly wind. The sleeves this one piece outfit had kept her arms warm, and the length of the dress grazing her knees, giving her goose bumps. Her long hairs blowing past her face, making her shadow on the ground look like an octopus from the full moon light.

Still looking clean and fresh as when she left, she felt out of place being here. Being that it was close to midnight she could still make out everything in this scenery, her vampire eyes tearing up as she recalls herself playing soccer with her friends at a young age, running late to classes, following Zero around like a puppy…

"So many things have changed…"

"Well what brings the Pure-blood Princess to this lonely dungeon?"

Yuki turned with a start, that she couldn't sense a presence of another person around in the area. She had stupidly let her guard down for a moment too long.

"Mr. Yagari! I didn't hear you coming…" Yuki was torn with her feelings at this moment. She was happy to see a familiar face, but feared for her life. She was now a Pure-blood vampire and he was a vampire hunter.

"Don't be afraid, that silly twit would have my head if I vanquish his precious daughter." He said holding his hands up in defense. He knew she wasn't here to kill anybody, Yuki wasn't that kind of vampire. It's just as well, he knew as well as she did that she could kill him in an instant; just as fast he could grab his gun, and that was a risk he was not willing to take.

"Where's your body guard, I'm surprised that your _brother_ would let his little sister out so far, away from him…alone."

Toga Yagari, was wearing his tattered trench coat, white shirt and what looking like black khaki pants, and of course his trademark cowboy hat. He looked like he just got done teaching a class, which was weird because there were no more night classes. He was smoking a cigarette, but soon flicked it away, while walking up to gate along with Yuki.

He took a place next to her and rested his hands in his pockets. _'__Yagari, is a funny man, not ha ha funny, but funny as you never know where his loyalties lie. At times he can be scary and rough, other times he seems caring in his own way.'_

"I'm assuming you're here to see the headmaster and your old friend right?"

Yuki looked over with hurt eyes, was she was obvious? So transparent that this man that hadn't seen her since the incident already knew what she was doing here so late at night, all alone with two expert vampire hunters and...

"I don't know if she's asleep or not, but the headmaster is in his office. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you."

Yagari stepped ahead of Yuki and pushed open the gate; he held the gate open and singled for Yuki to step through. She was at first hesitate and continued to walk through, her pin hills clicked clopped as she walked. She stopped in front of Toga and kindly said thank you; he grinned and bow his head. Yuki began walking through the campus towards the headmaster's private quarters.

Yuki wasn't sure if she could use the door and walk in like nothing was different, and everything was fine. This man raised her when her mother and father sacrificed themselves to protect her from her uncle Rido-sama. He had always been since; teaching her about life, explaining about Kaname and other vampires, defending his dreams about his pacifistic ideas. She owed a lot to this man, how could she not say anything to him. Yuki put her arm up and quietly knocked on the door, and waited.

No one came.

'_The headmaster is in his office. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you.' "That's what Toga said. Could he be at a hunter society meeting, or maybe on patrol with-"_

Yuki shook her head to stop her mind from wandering too far then proceeded to walk around the building. She found herself at the headmaster's office looking up at the second floor window, '_The light is on so why didn't he answer the door?'_ she concentrated her mind and lifted herself off the ground and hovered at the window, Yuki landed on the outside edge and peered in. Yuki, crouched down low, saw that there was indeed a light on, however no one was in the room.

'_He must've left the light on again…'_ Yuki had to smile at her absent-minded "father". He was always doing things like that; leaving lights on, forgetting to put food or books away. He even fell asleep at his desk once or twice after helping a teacher or two grade papers. Yuki was feeling warm inside, remembering these things made her heart happy again; that she wasn't just a cast-away. Yuki pressed her hand against the window to unlock it. '_I'll turn the light off, like I used to do…'_ Yuki stepped in the office one foot at a time; she looked around again, and turned to the desk.

Boxes, files, and books all filled with pictures of her.

There was one when she was little, her first day of school, and her first hair cut. All of her, pictures scattered from one end of the desk to the other. Yuki started to whimper, until she heard a gurgling sound behind. She rose straight up and didn't move. The gurgling seemed to be getting louder, but she was too scared to turn around to see what it was.

"Yuki…you're all dressed up. Dance with daddy later, my daughter." Yuki quickly turned around to see and dark lump laying on the couch. It was the headmaster curled up in a ball, alseep. Yuki was so happy that it wasn't something or someone else, who might try and hurt her.

"Thank goodness," she whispered to herself. She glided over to the couch and sat on her knees, grinning from ear to ear smiling her "farther" so comfy cozy like this, she took a closer look and noticed something in his arms.

"No Yuki, you can't leave we haven't had our daughter-father dance! Come back!" He started waving his arms about before and slumped back into the couch and went back to sleep. Yuki had to shake her head at his silliness. He was right; they hadn't that "quick" dance she promised. She was so concerned with saving Kaname and protecting-

"Zero…"

Yuki felt herself getting sad and remembered that she had one more stop to make before she went back home to Kaname. She used the edge of the couch to help herself up and was headed towards the window, but she stepped on something soft. When she bent down and took another look, she saw that it was what the headmaster had in his hands.

"This is-" it was a small stuffed voodoo like doll, that liked look like Yuki, it was dressed up in her old school uniform with the "Disciplinary committee" arm band. Yuki walked back over to the headmaster and placed it back in his chest. She knelt over and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for everything. I love you, father" she whispered before she disappeared out the window.

"I love you too, Yuki-Sama"

**~Things Will Never Be The Same~**

Yuki soon found herself at the sun dormitory, looking up once again at a closed window, "Yori…"

"_Preparations complete! I, Yuki Cross, am going out on patrol!"_

"_It's late at night, yet your bright and cheerful, Yuki. You even got injured earlier before."_

"_Don't worry, it's just a little scratch, it happens all the time to me! See ya!"_

Yuki again let herself in the room and looked around. She signed when the memories of hers and Yori's room came back to her. All the late nights they would talk about the day's events; then she noticed that _her_ bed was still empty, "Yori, probably didn't want any company yet…"

"Yuki?"

Yuki turned quickly and saw a sleepy Yori sitting up; she had her orange blossom pajamas on. She was rubbing her eyes and looked at Yuki in disbelief.

"It is you Isn't it? I've had this same dream too many times, but this time I can smell your lavender lotion, Yuki." Yori uncovered her legs and put her right foot on and cold floor, and put down her other foot and slowly walked over to Yuki, she reached out her hand and grabbed Yuki's face. She leaned into Yori's hand and held it closer to her face; she was so warm, really warm.

"It really is you! It's not a dream!" Yori jumped into Yuki's arms and held her tight; Yori started to cry. Yuki was taken back, surely she remember what Yuki had told her before. "Aren't you afraid of me, I'm a monster. I'm a vampire now, Yori."

Yori stopped the hug and grabbed Yuki's face, "Yuki, you've been gone for so long, I thought I'd never see you again! I don't care what you are now. You're still the same Yuki, you're still my best friend."

Yuki wrapped her arm around Yori's waist and pulled her body closer, she began to rub Yori's back up and down, as though she was feeling for something specific. Yori pulled back and grabbed Yuki's shoulders, "I've missed you so mu-" Yori backed away to cover up a cough.

"Yori, are you alright? What's the matter?" Yuki reached out and helped Yori back to her bed. "I knew it, you're sick Yori."

Yori, her face now flushed, with red cheeks, "H-how did you know?"

"When you touched my face, I felt you're warm hand, and when I hugged you, I felt your body. You've been ill for awhile."

Yori looked down at her hands and a tear fell down her face, "I guess it happened shortly after you left. It started off with coughs here and there then it slowly got worst. The school's nurse said it was because my mind was sick and then it made my body sick as well."

'_It's my fault that she's ill right now. I made her worry all thit time, and I didn't have the decency to say goodbye, I just left.'_

"Yori," Yuki started as she sat on her bed, close to Yori. "There's a way that you can get well."

"Really, Yuki? H-how?" she was able to get that out before she started coughing again.

"Well I can heal you." Yuki looked away, "I have healing powers, I can make you better. I want to help you Yori. However it is up to you."

Yori looked shocked to hear that, but it was something to think about. She looked up at Yuki, and noticed her hair was still long. _'__Yuki is truly beautiful, no matter what she did or what she is, she will always be my best friend.'_ Yori looked down at her hands again then reached over and grabbed one of Yuki's. "Yuki, I trust you…"

Yuki wanted to cry.

Yori, her best friend since the cradle, still accepted her even though she wasn't Yuki Cross anymore; In Yori's eyes she could do no wrong. "Thank you Yori." Yuki hopped into bed with Yori and sat very close to her, she wrapped her left arm around Yori's shoulders and took her right hand and grabbed Yori's chin and lifted it up towards her face. Yuki slowly brought her face closer she could feel the warmth from her face. Yuki watched Yori as she closed her eyes and waited for what was about to happen. Yuki pressed her lips softly against Yori's, until she felt that Yori was comfortable.

Yuki harden her embrace and brought Yori closer to her body, she could feel Yori's uneasiness go away as the kiss took longer. Concentrating her vampire power Yuki was able to sense and find that source of Yori's sickness; Yuki took a deep breath through her nose and sucked out the bug. Yuki broke away from the "kiss" and took a few deep breaths, like she was choking on something herself.

"Yuki, are you alright!"

Yuki sat up and turned to Yori, breathing normally. "Yeah, I'm fine Yori. How are you feeling now?"

Yori took a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth. "Yuki, I feel so much better! Thank you so much!" Yori grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and Yuki hugged her back. Yori pulled back and looked into Yuki's eyes; she felt herself blush and looked away.

"Thanks Yuki, I-I never did that before."

"Me neither, Kaname did that to me once, when I hurt my arm. Later on he taught me more about my powers, that pure-bloods can do a lot of different things like that." The girls giggled away the awkwardness, and were back to normal.

Sometime had past when Yuki decided it was a good time her to leave and get back to her fiance, besides Yori still needed to get up for classes in the morning. Yori walked Yuki out the window and watched as her lowered herself to the ground. Once Yuki was safely on the ground, Yori waved goodbye and closed the window.

**~Things Will Never Be The Same~**

Yuki was almost to the front gate, when she heard something behind her, like someone walking, _"__Zero!"_ she quickly turned but to her surprise no one was there. She looked around, and waited; nothing nor did no one show up. '_I guess it was just wishful thinking'_ Yuki shook her head at how silly she could be. She turned back around to head towards the gate, but was greeted by the barrel of a gun.

"Zero!"

"What are you doing here, vampire?"

Yuki backed up from Zero's extended arm, the power of the gun and the smell of the anti-vampire ammo was getting to her. She took a long look at Zero, he hadn't really changed that much, paler if anything, but maybe that was the full moonlight glistening off his face. He still sported his white shirt and black pants from his school uniform. Apparently he was patrolling the grounds tonight.

"I-I was just leaving, Zero. Please just let me go." She asked sternly

Zero lowered the Bloody Rose, "That didn't answer my question, what are you doing here? Trying to get the headmaster in his sleep or after the humans in the dorms?"

"No! That's not what I was doing here at all! How could you say that to me? How could he treat me like-?"

Zero brought his weapon up and pointed it at Yuki, "I'm going ask you one last time, what are you doing here, vampire?"

Yuki was torn, she couldn't hurt Zero, but she would defend herself if it got that far, _'__How could he just treat me like this, we used to be-'_

"I came here to see the headmaster, and Yori, not to devouring anybody. I had a feeling that they needed me! Besides I missed them..." Yuki looked away, embarrassed that a pure-blood vampire could care about "mere humans" in such away. _'__I'm just like Shizuka Hio…__'_

Zero lowered his gun again and sighed, "Were they the only people you missed while you were gone, Yuki _Kuran_?" Yuki looked back at Zero and saw that his back was turned away from her. "Get out of here vampire, this isn't your place anymore." With that said, he started to walk away.

"How can you-" Yuki started, which made Zero stop in his tracks. "Never mind…" Yuki knew anything that she said to him would only fall on deaf ears, what was the point? Yuki continued her walk to the gate, passing Zero on the way.

"You're wrong, the headmaster and Yori weren't the only ones that I missed..."

Zero was taken back with her comment; he wasn't expecting that at all. Yuki was almost out the gate when he ran behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Zero buried his head in Yuki's neck; he had always been taller than her so she did her best to hold his weight up too. He squeezed her tighter; he didn't want to let her go, she was back in his arms again. He was so happy to see her, safe and sound. He missed her hair that always smelled like lavender; he missed her smile, it made him feel that in a world of dark blood, there would be beautiful light one day. Her warmth, she never had an aura of a vampire, she was so kind and nice, and did so much for other people.

"Zero, I'm sorry… I didn't know what would've happened if I had came back when I wanted to. Of course I missed you, I-" But she didn't finish, sharp fangs dug into her neck. "Zero, why are you-"

Yuki start to remember the first time he drank her blood and how it made her feel comparing it to this time. '_I'm not scared anymore and it doesn't hurt like it used to; it-it feels good now.' _Yuki felt her whole face turn red when she thought about her raging hormones and dark desires. _'Zero told me once that my blood was the only blood that he'd ever crave for; not the purest blood of Kuran, but my blood.'_

Zero, also in his own head, begins to remember what it was like before Yuki turned into a vampire. To have her neck on his lips and his fangs in her skin was magnificent. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself, it was a malevolent act of a vampire.

Yuki was so confused back then; she didn't know what to think or how to feel. Later on she felt that she had to protect him from himself, to save him in her own way. To do her best to help him live on, to be his alley. "Zero, does my blood still taste the same?" Yuki ask with a shaky voice. "I want to know but I don't..."

Zero lifted his head, grabbed Yuki and turned her to face him. "Why do you want to know? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing. Just asking, I guess…" Yuki looked away from Zero, and he noticed that it didn't take long for her neck to heal up. He then looked her face and saw that Yuki was upset. Just then, by instinct, he grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him. He laid her head on his chest then took a deep breath through his nose and inhaled Yuki, she smelt like lavender; and blood. Zero released Yuki and noticed that there seems to still be blood left of her neck and bends to lick it up. He heard a small gasp in his right ear.

"Zero, what are you doing now?"

Zero takes his tongue and rises from his target, "Your wound is healing, and I'm just making sure all the blood is gone." He starts over where he was at and begins to lick further up her neck, slower this time.

Yuki giggled, his hair was grazing her ear, "Zero, please I think you got it all." However he didn't stop. Yuki grabs Zero's shirt and digs her nails in his arm, trying to get his attention. Zero, lapping still at her neck, got more aggressive from licking to kisses, receiving more of a reaction from Yuki. He begins to kiss her from the bottom of her ear down to her collar bone, leaving butterflies in his wake.

"Zero, please stop it, I have to go now, please let me go!" she tried to push him away but he didn't he seemed budge at all. Zero just stood his ground and just held on tighter and closer. Unbeknownst to Yuki while she was trying to push Zero away he had pushed them both in a wall, next to the gate. He didn't want to hurt her back with the iron bars. Yuki's cries turned into gasp, her pleas turned into moans and her insides were melting by the touch of his hands and lips. Without even realizing it Yuki his shut her eyes and tilted her neck more, for better access for Zero.

'_He's not biting me, he's kissing me. It feels good, but I can't stop it. Every fiber of my being is telling him to stop, but my body… I can't remember the last time Kaname touched- Kaname!'_

"Zero!" Yuki tried one last time to reach Zero's ears, he finally pulled away

"Yuki _Kuran_, you are a pure-blood vampire princess, the highest governing rank of vampires. If you want me to stop, you simply need to order me to do so, and I shall obey."

Yuki opened her eyes and there in front of hers was Zero's, she looked into them deeply and a rush of emotion came flooding back. The times they spent together, at home with the headmaster, as children with Sayori, at the academy with the other vampires.

"Yuki, I want you to bite me." She was confused, where did that come from? Why would he want her to bite him? "I think you'll understand; if you drink my blood, remember?"

She did.

Zero once told Yuki that vampires can know how a person feels emotionally by drinking their blood. _"__Your blood, it had that taste to it."_ She had tasted his blood long before, when the incident happened. _"__I don't mind that there's one more person in your heart…"_ Kaname's words hurt her head, he already knew, he knew everything. Yuki watched as Zero knelt down on one knee, then the other. Kaname had done with same thing to her once they got back to their childhood home.

'_Okay I get it, I'm short'_, Yuki thought as she slowly walked around Zero and took a place behind him. She placed her feet on either side of this legs and touched his shoulders, he felt so comfortable considering what they had been though just over 7 months ago. Yuki put pressure on Zero's shoulders, almost massaging them and lend forward to the right side of his neck, where his tattoo wasn't placed. She arched forward and licked his neck as he had just done and found a nice place to push in her fangs.

She was still getting used to her fangs and wasn't great breaking skin. Kaname would urge her to use them more, but she did the best she could. His blood was flooding inside her, like a hot cup of thick hot chocolate in the winter. His blood tasted warm, she felt hate and loneliness most likely from his past, having being left alone. All he had was her, the headmaster and Mr. Yagari.

Zero reached up and grabbed Yuki's head, urging her to drink deeper, he wanted to feel more of her. He couldn't resist running his fingers through her long dark hair, "beautiful..." he uttered. Yuki ran her hand down Zero's chest to his pectorals and used her nails to scratch him, he moaned a little at the sensual touch of her hand. _'What is going on? I feel so empowered, so sexy...'_ At the last moment of their embrace Yuki felt something; something Zero was feeling right now. She felt passion, she felt longing and she felt that slight emotion that he still had for her growing more and more. _'__Zero, do you still-?'_ Yuki let go of Zero's neck and began to lick his wound like a hurt animal,

Zero tilted his head without question and accepted what she was doing. He felt electricity all over his body, he had no idea that Yuki was so flirtatious. Yuki stood up and step away from Zero, allowing him to get back on his feet. He turned to her; she looked shocked and had this expression on her face that looked in awe. He placed a hand on her head, "Yuki, what are you thinking?" he asked.

'_Zero, he's playing with me like he used to. No this is different now. I know how he feels about me, how he still feels...' "A Yuki without a full heart of love and compassion wouldn't be the real you anyway". _Kaname's words echoed, one last reached and grabbed Zero's arm and a pulled it and him closer to her and wrapped her other hand around his neck and pulled his torso closer to her body, "I want you right now, Zero" she whispered.

Zero went into a trance, his eyes widened at the sound of her voice; it was the same as when Shizuka Hio took over his body that night of the annual ball. Without any hesitation picked up Yuki, cradled her in his arms and dashed to his old room in the dorms. Maybe it was because she was playing on his already dark desires or maybe she too was sinful, but Yuki's words bounced in his head. He didn't care; all he knew is that his "mistress" wanted him, right now at this moment.

**~Things Will Never Be The Same~**

They arrived at Zero's old room; it was the best place for privacy because he was the only student that didn't have to share with another person. Even after that fact that he didn't live there anymore was all the better. The students felt that using that spare room was wrong, and scary. Zero opened the door, walked in and closed the door with his foot, then locked it. Still zombified Zero gently sat Yuki on his bed, and took a place next to her. "Zero, you can wake up now." Zero blinked a few times and shook his head, he got up and was confused looking around, his eyes landed on Yuki.

She knew what she did was wrong; she felt she really was like Shizuka Hio, using Zero as her own personal play thing. "Zero, I'm sorry I just wanted to be alone with you some place quiet, I wasn't comfortable out in the open like that." Yuki stood up, rubbing Zero's arm up and down trying to calm him down. "If you don't want me, I understand. Things are different now, we're different now." Yuki then flopped back down on the bed, burring her face in her hands.

He turned away from her. Dare he defile this princess with a life form as low as him or shall he spend this one perfect night with the woman her loves? How could he rut with another man's fiance, let alone his sister. He hated Kaname with every part of his body and nothing would make him happier then to take Yuki away from him, but that wasn't him. How could he be so cruel? Zero looked back at Yuki and saw her eyes, those eyes that brighten up his dark world, they looked so longing, like she was begging "please don't leave me".

"Yuki…" Zero reached over and grabbed her face, he brought it closer to his as he took a seat. Zero kissed her lips, he hadn't felt them since the incident. She moaned loudly, Zero's touch was emanating love, she could feel that after all that has happened and what they are now, he still loves her and that made her so happy. Zero moved closer to kiss Yuki harder.

'_This is what I've always wanted, her with me, like this'_, Zero brushed his hands from Yuki's face, down her arms and seized her waist. He lifted her off the bed and onto his lap, legs on either side and engulfed his arms around her. Yuki was feeling something between her legs as she hardened the kiss, using her tongue to feel his fangs and her teeth to bite his bottom lip. Yuki adjusted herself so that she was as low to Zero as possible applying herself to his groin.

Zero snatched his hands away from her hips and grabbed her face; pleading for her to merge with him, he wanted to bite her again. Soon he stopped the kiss to look at Yuki again; she was hungry for him and that made him happy. The way her lips were full and ready to mound, her smile was red from this sudden rush, she bore her fangs at him in a smile; but something just wasn't right. "Yuki are you sure you want this?"

She did more than anything, she was starved for affection, Kaname was emotionless and serious all the time. All he ever did was keep secrets from her, and that wasn't love or trust at all. When he looked at her, he always looked sad, like he pitied her for some reason; like she would never be good enough because she used to be human for majority of her life time. When Zero looked at her she could see his love and passion for her. Yuki answered his question by getting off his legs and standing in front of him.

First she bent over and grasped the ends of her dress then raised it above her head. Yuki shook her head to make sure that all of her hair was out and scanned Zero's face. He was admiring Yuki's frame. She was still such a tiny girl, no she was woman now. Yuki was wearing a white bra with lace at the top where her B-size mounds were, with matching frilly panties. Yuki turned and started to undo the clasp on her white pin hills with the cherry blossom on the top, then threw them across the room. When she turned back and looked at Zero he too was also getting undress, but the look on his face was hurtful. Yuki took a step towards him; she placed a hand on his face.

"Zero, what's the matter? Is this not what you want? What's with that face?"

Zero placed his hand on hers, "Nothing, I just didn't want you to be the only one naked." He started and kissed the palm of her hand.

Yuki smiled, she started to cry, _'__No I don't regret this at all.'_ She closed the gap between her and Zero and began kissing him again. During the kiss Yuki began to undo Zero's belt on his pants, and then his zipper. She managed to get her arms around to his hips and yanked his pants down. That bulge that she felt earlier was bigger than before, even through his boxers; Yuki's curiosity got the better of her. She knelt down in front of Zero to reveal, his appendage.

Yuki's face turned bright red, "I never seen something so big!" Zero had to snicker a little for her compliment; he watched as Yuki continued to sit on both of her knees and reached for him, with her mouth. He watched as she shut her eyes and descended upon him; taking most of him in her mouth. Her soft lips, her moist insides, he even felt a little bit of her fangs, he didn't care, what she was doing to him was glorious.

She wasn't one hundred percent, but Yuki was pretty sure she saw Zero's eyes roll into the back of his head when he entered her mouth; however this was feeling to him, he was loving it. He smelled good down there too, like pine forest or mountain rain, Yuki closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure she was giving Zero and she knew he liked it too. Zero's grunts of pleasure were just alluring, letting her know that what she was doing was exactly right, he did have a quick inquire as to how she knew how to do this if she and Kaname has not engage in coitus yet; but that was soon dismissed when Yuki found his pouch.

"Yuki…" Zero felt himself getting close to ending his romantic night with Yuki, he didn't want to finish this way, he wanted both of their bodies to connect as only two lovers can. He quickly grabbed Yuki's waist and lifted her up back her feet.

"I'm sorry, Zero! Did I do something wrong?" she exclaimed. Zero shook his head and smiled.

"No," he started before he captured Yuki's waist and traveled down her legs, he hoisted her up and she gladly squeezed his waist with her legs. "A Pure-blood princess shouldn't be down on her knees like that." Zero acquired Yuki's bra clasp, unhooked it, before discarding elsewhere. He positioned Yuki back on the bed and sat on his legs between hers. Her hair was sprawled over his pillow almost like angel wings. Yuki started to blush again, here she was with her childhood friend, now hovering over her naked about to do Lord only knew what. Zero obtained each side of Yuki's panty line and removed them slowly. Yuki felt goose bumps as her underwear traveled lower and lower, Zero lifted up her legs to remove them from her toes.

As he managed to get one leg out through the whole, her pinky toe didn't want to let the other go, Zero kissed the ball of her foot and then the bottom, Yuki laughed at the cute kisses, Zero continued to kiss her then persevering down the inside her legs until he got to her cave of wonders.

"Zero…" She didn't know what she was going to say, she felt his warm breath down in her area, he was about to do exactly what she thought he was going to do. Zero slid down on his stomach and snaked an arm around Yuki's leg making sure that her passage didn't close at all. Zero took his right thumb and rubbed Yuki's diamond in the rough. He hear a loud gasp from up above, so he continued. He noticed that something was pecking out of her lips, so he used his free hand again to part her lips out the way and he licked the insides. When he got permission to go along with what he was doing, his took his middle finger and inserted inside Yuki's womanhood.

It was wet inside, and her muscles were contracting.

He took it out and looked, it was sticky. Yuki rose up to see Zero's silver white hair, he jolted up and saw her too. After examining the precious juice he inhaled his finger to taste all of what she was giving him. It was a wonderful loving taste, he did this to her and he had to have more. Yuki nodded and laid back down, Zero once again opened up her lips but this time he inserted his tongue inside her instead. Yuki tasted amazing, she was sweeter than sugar, Zero couldn't control himself.

He licked everywhere inside Yuki he possible could, he just couldn't get inside her deep enough. It was drinking her blood all over again, the sensation of draining her fluids made his beast go wild. Yuki grabbed the edge of the bed and was holding back loud screams of pleasure; she didn't know what to do with her hands. Zero managed to get her bulb in his mouth and sucked on it like it was a small piece of candy, all the while he was intensely shifting his fingers in and out of her burrow; slowly at first but then soon picking up speed. Yuki started feeling something she never felt before, it was like a rush of pleasure all over her body, it was hot and her insides felt like they going to explode, whatever was happening she didn't want Zero stop and the more he did it the closer she got.

"Zero!" she gasp, as she grabbed his hair and pushed him close into her. Zero lunged forward his free hand, that was holding her legs open and attacked Yuki's breast, she hadn't even notice how hard and perky there were. Yuki felt Zero's fingers more so then she did before and her whole body was tensing up and it felt like being on a flume ride.

Ecstasy!

Yuki felt that all the liquid she had culminated throughout the night went down south, she was tired, but happy; a giant problem had been lifted off her shoulders. Zero propped himself back up his knees and stared at Yuki as she came back to her senses. She was breathing hard and her face was all red. Yuki looked up at Zero, he seemed to be waiting for something, his member was standing at the ready. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Yuki propped herself on her elbows, "Yeah. I never had that. Done to me. Before. That was…amazing. What about you?"

Zero grinned, "I'm good." He said licking his lips, enjoying her orgasm over his face; Zero was so gluttonous. Yuki smiled at Zero and singled him to come lay down with her. He followed orders and laid on top her, he adjusted then lend down to whisper in her ear, "I want you right now, Yuki." Zero then scooted his knees closer to Yuki's butt and lifted her hips towards his to put his penis in between her lips. Yuki reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as to not to fall back down.

"Zero, what are you doing?" Yuki asked burring her face in his chest, now she was frightened.

"I'm hungry Yuki." He started he tucked his arm around her body and grabbed her butt, while the other arm was busy hold her back. "You have no idea how badly I've been waiting this, how bad I've been wanting you. I promise that if you allow me to deflower you, I will be your faithful servant until the day I die. I love you Yuki Cross, and I want to make love to you, please?"

Yuki started to cry again, for him to use her old name like that was beautiful, "Zero, you know that's not my name anymore…"

"That is the name of the woman I love and the same woman that I want to make love to." Yuki buried her head deeper in his chest, not wanting him to see her cry; she nodded for him to do what he needed to do.

"Yuki, I'm sorry." Zero lowered his hands and pushed Yuki further into him, thrusting his sword into her tight sheath. Yuki let a scream of pain and scratched Zero's back to distract her from the pain she was feeling. Zero didn't care that she had her nails in his skin, that would eventually heal, it was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling for hurting Yuki at this moment; the smell of fresh blood was in the air. He was able to get completely inside her and waited until she took her claws out of his back before he went on. Yuki let go of Zero's skin she had in her hands, while he laid them both down. Yuki looked at her nails, they were covered in Zero's blood, she looked Zero in his eyes and slowly licked her fingers, very seductively.

"I'm ready...Zero Kiryu..." Zero thrusted slowly until Yuki aches of pain turned into moans of pleasure. He began to pick up the pace, each punch harder than the last. Yuki grabbed the pillow behind her head for leverage as Zero moved their bodies back and forth. Zero was getting close to finishing again and he could tell from Yuki's muscles inside her vagina wall she was too again.

"Yuki, I have to pull out, I'm getting close," Yuki rose up close and wrapped not only her arms around his Zero's neck again, but her legs as well around his waist. She wanted all of him, and was loving every minute of what was happening, she didn't want it to end. Yuki knew what a big risk that she was taking, but her body was running the show! He thrusted as fast as he could, harder then faster, faster harder then faster, he was most there!

"Zero!"

"Yuki!"

Bright light, warm sun; and an empty bed. That is was Zero woke up to the next morning. He was lost in the memories of the previous night; Zero sat up and felt dizzy, he was in a daze like he couldn't believe what had happened. A small speck of blood on him was proof of that, Zero feel sad that Yuki didn't stay with him and he had no clue when exactly she left. As far as he knew she was laying in his arms happy and satisfied. Zero slumped back into bed and reached for the spot where Yuki had landed and found a piece of paper…

_Dear Zero_

_Please don't take my disappearance as a negative sign, last night was wonderful and I have no regrets. Please don't be upset with me, but I do have prior obligations. We will meet again on another Vampire night._

_Love Yuki Cross_

_P.S. Sorry for the mess…_

Zero smiled.

**~Things Will Never Be The Same~**

Yuki tried, she couldn't remember the last time she got a good day's sleep.

"Welcome home, Lady Yuki, how was your evening?" Seiren, Kaname's personal assistant was waiting to greet her by the door. She bowed her head low and allowed Yuki to enter.

"Good morning, Seiren. Fine just really tired."

"Yes, ma`am. Lord Kaname is in the bed chambers."

"Thank you." Yuki walked the long flight to stairs to where she and Kaname's bedroom was. She entered the room and no one was here. Yuki didn't think too much of it and walked over to the bathroom to wash her face and hands. Yuki bent over into the sink and let the warm water down her face, then she drowned her head. _'Last night was unforgettable.'_ She smiled just thinking about how magical it was, how she connected with Zero on such a personal level, they were more than friends now. She was sad to leave him the way she did, but what other choice did she have.

"Did you have a good time last night, Yuki?"

Yuki gasped while her head was still under water and shot up out the sink. She turned and saw Kaname in the door way, he had one arm up against the door frame and another on his hip. Yuki blinked as the water from her head ran down her face and hair, dripping on the ground. Kaname walked over and relieved what was behind his back was a towel.

"T-thank you." Yuki said very scared, she started rubbing her face, then her neck and hair.

"How are the headmaster, and your human friend?"

Yuki turned around from Kaname and started to undress, "Fine, Yori was sick, but I healed her. I stayed up with her talking, to make sure she really was feeling better. The headmaster was sleeping, I-I didn't get to see him." She responded while sitting on the side of the tub, taking off her shoes

"And Zero. How is he?" He asked.

Yuki stopped, suddenly feeling herself getting wet again and pelvis pulsate, "Um he was fine, I really didn't get to see him. He's okay I guess." Yuki shot up and made a beeline towards the door, but Kaname got in her way, he pushed himself inside, reached behind him and closed the door. He grabbed her shoulders and put his face very close to hers.

"I know that you're lying Yuki, I know that you rutted with that vile creature. I can smell him all over you, and that monstrosity you have with you."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Kaname let Yuki go and started walking towards the door; he slammed it open and began to walk out.

"Yuki, you're pregnant..."

_**Dear Readers and fellow Vampire Knight fans, please, I'm begging don't torture me for this. I've only gotten to volume 15 of the manga series so I don't know if Yuki and Zero actually get together and I don't want to know! I just got inspire by what I have read to write this because I wanted to see what have happened if put in a situation such as this. I'm pretty proud of myself, my goal was 5,000 words and I totally went past that. And as for the ending, it was suppose to be a one shot; maybe if I get enough **__**good**____**reviews I'll continue this as a chapter fiction. Please review**_


	2. things Will Always Be Hard

Wow thanks so much for the nice reviews everyone; I wanted to get a special shout out to **Angela-the-neko**, ** QueenCythia, ILikeCows, and nycgirl2250** for the nice reviews I got before I finished this chapter. You guys have motivated me to continue writing more of this fiction.** {Vampire Knight Characters created by Matsuri Hino}**

**Things Will Always Be Hard**

"_Dear Zero_

_Please don't take my disappearance as a negative sign, last night was wonderful and I have no regrets. Please don't upset with me, but I do have prior obligations. We will meet again on another Vampire night._

_Love Yuki Cross"_

He couldn't help but the read that letter over and over. These words were so beautiful to him, that fact that he had made love to Yuki made him feel at peace again, like he was complete. _'Zero…'_ Her lips saying his name all night long, and her body under his was magical. She felt like a warm blanket or a teddy bear. He felt like there was nothing he couldn't do now. He did have a duty however, and he knew what he had done, he had betrayed his people. Zero sat up in, and pushed himself over the bed, letter still in hand. "I had sex, with a vampire."

'_You made love with a woman you care for deeply.'_

Zero looked up from under his bangs, and bright sunshine coming from his normally dark room was reflecting a silhouette of someone on the far side.

"Ichiru…"

His little brother was almost transparent slowly walking to where Zero was mopping. The closer he got, the more real he became.

"I thought you said that I shouldn't fall in love with that girl. You said that my taste in women had changed."

Ichiru sat next to Zero and grabbed his head and held in close to his chest. He knew that there would be no beating heart, and the feel of his chest rising and falling was just like old times.

'_Well, if you think about it, I was right. However, I only said that because I was jealous of you. Knowing that the person you love is so close to you physically, to be able to touch her, see her, be around her. You're so lucky Zero.'_

"What am I going to do, how could this happen?"

'_You know how this happened. You were there weren't you?'_

Ichiru was always making comments here and there like that. He was like an inner voice, which tried to guide him into doing the right thing and steering him in the right direction.

'_Zero, you know what's best, what you need to do.'_ With that and a small peck on his head, Ichiru vanished.

He was right, the only thing that I could do was to hold my head up high go to the headmaster's office and tell him what happened. Zero took a deep breath and began to stir, he got dressed in his normal school uniform, even though nowadays he really wasn't a high school student, he was a vampire hunter. He would really just sit in class while the teachers talked about nothing important. At times he was looked upon as scary, however that wasn't the care this time. Zero was always so annoyed with the people he was forced to be around, the giggling girls and the 'show `em up boys',

"Children..." he thought, we was never on their level. Not counting that he was no longer human, but the fact that he had a man's responsibility since birth. He had things to take care of and people to look after.

'_But Yuki, she was always so different.'_ Zero thought, grabbing the remainder of his clothes from the floor. The whole room smelled like Yuki, sex and blood. She was born to be a leader, and acted as such. When things got bad she took it upon herself to handle things. Zero never thought of Yuki as weak, although she was immature from time to time, but little by little she saw what was going on around her and held strong. He grabbed his books, walked out and closed the door

The sun hurt his eyes, it was way too earlier for anything, why did school have to start so earlier in the morning?

"Zero!" said a shiny voice from behind, Zero stopped and saw that it was Sayori, Yuki's best friend. He hadn't seen much of her since she had taken ill; it had gotten so bad that she would have to take weekend classes because of all the school that she missed, and to not get the other students sick.

She stopped in front of Zero, "You're out in about. Feeling better?" he said.

"Zero, did you see Yuki last night?" she asked trying to catch her breath. "She was here, and made me better!"

'_Yuki healed Yori?'_ Zero asked in his head, he got jolted from his thoughts when Yori grabbed his jacket.

"Please tell me that Yuki is okay, you didn't hurt her did you?" she exclaimed

Zero gave her a stern look. That was the last thing he wanted to do to Yuki, and that was the furthest thing that he did last night. "Yeah, I saw her…"

Sayori grasped Zero's jacket tighter, "You didn't hurt her did you?! She only came to visit; she didn't hurt me I swear!"

Zero grabbed her hands from his coat and removed them gently, "You have nothing to worry about, Yuki is absolutely fine."

Yori, still trying to catch her breath, made a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness." Yori looked up and saw that Zero had that questionable look on his face, "Well I know what happened awhile back and I know that you are a guardian of the school. Yuki is a vampire and I didn't know what would happen if you would've saw her. I was concerned."

"She's fine," he started before he turned the corner and noticed why Yori was asking such odd questions. The front gate, the headmaster's office and part of a wall was completely destroyed. The stone had been reduced to boulders, and iron gate was bent over in to what looked like claws from the outside and the headmaster's door was torn off the hinges, not to mention the windows were all blown out.

"If you and Yuki didn't fight, I wonder what happened last night to cause all this damage," Asked Sayori walking past Zero.

"PLEASE EVERYONE STAY CALM, IT WAS JUST A SMALL EARTHQUAKE THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT. NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, EVERYTHING IS FINE. JUST PLEASE GO HAVE BREAKFAST AND HEAD TO YOUR NORMAL CLASSES, THIS MESS SHOULD BE CLEANED UP IN NO TIME."

The headmaster was standing on a pile of wall on a microphone, connected to a loudspeaker, being held by Toga. Zero walked past the crowd as the other student walked the other direction. "Ah Zero, just the man I wanted to see. Do you know what happened here last night?"

Zero was confused, he had no idea. Yagari lit up a cigarette and walked past Zero. "I have a class to teach in a bit. You can tell me what the two of you did last night later." And continued towards the study hall.

The headmaster: Kaien Cross, now soon-to-be President of the vampire hunter's association looked at Zero with daggers. He walked up to Zero and grabbed his tie, "What did you do to me sweet Yuki?!"

Zero shoved his hand in his face and pushed him away, "I didn't do anything to her! What made you think it was my fault?"

He shot up and got in Zero's face again, "Well what else could have happened unless it was the two of you fighting!" He shouted as he pointed to his building with no windows.

"Nothing like that happened at all!" Zero looked away at the damaged he was surrounded by. _'Yuki's power must've-'_ He looked back over to his headmaster and shook his head, "Besides what made you think it was Yuki?"

"A father knows when his dearest angel is in trouble, I could sense it!" He stated as he whipped around and pointed to the sky, holding the microphone once again.

Very annoyed and bored Zero turned on his heel and started to follow the others, "Whatever, I'm going to class." Zero had some time to himself to think about the rest of Yuki's letter she left…

_P.S. Sorry for the mess…_

Zero decided that it was best to tell him much; much later about what really happened last night. At least until the grounds were cleaned up. He was all-round flabbergasted, however it was understandable. _'I guess when she let go of her ambitions, she couldn't remind control of herself.'_ Zero still couldn't wrap his head around what they did, he felt good.

'_Pregnant? How could I be pregnant already? How did Kaname know so soon? What am I going to do?'_ Yuki felt sick, not 'pregnancy' sick but sick in the head. So many things were going wrong all because she could control her animal instincts. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to think, she just wanted to lie in bed to cry.

'_No, I won't regret this. I knew what I was doing when I was doing it and I have to deal with the coincidences.'_ Yuki was so tired, she had stayed up all night with Zero and most of the morning by herself after Kaname told her. She was lying in 'their' bed all alone, and she wasn't blaming Kaname for any of it. She had decided to run away with him to become his wife. Live with him in their childhood home and she betrayed him, there was no going back from that. Yuki rolled over on her side stared at the door, hoping that he would come in and talk to her. "I wonder what Zero would say?" So young and pregnant, that was how the world works nowadays, a girl meets a so-called 'bad boy' with promises to take care of her and that he would protect her from the bad things in life, he says, "I want you to show me how much you love me." And she does, and nine month later he just disappears without a trace.

Yuki's head started to hurt, she was just holding herself and rubbing her tummy, she could feel just a small tiny sense of a person in there. It had been three days, which meant 3 months in a vampire world. For people to live such long lives children grow up so fast. Yuki rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I'm hungry…"

Down stairs was quiet, hopefully no one was around to see her, she had been too ashamed to be social. Also too embarrassed to be since. Yuki pecked around the corner and saw no one in the kitchen, she dashed in and started looking through the cupboards for anything to put in her mouth, but all she found were bottles and jars of blood tablets. She checked the refrigerator and there were bags of live blood. They were all label with a vampire's name and type, Yuki grabbed a few and headed back to her room.

"Hey, watch it Yuki Cross!" shouted Hanabusa as Yuki ran into him. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face down here!" he continued. "How dare you upset Lord Kaname they way you did, I'm too sure what he did, but he's been held up in the library for three days now!"

Hanbusa was the youngest boy of the Aido clan, and renowned "boy genius" if you would and self proclaimed right hand man to Kaname. Even though their relationship started off pretty rocky, he learned to accept Kaname as a pureblood and later as a friend and ally.

Yuki was relief that Kaname hadn't told everyone the whole story, but she was so worried for everyone also. When Kaname is depressed the whole clan becomes uneasy. Yuki held her head down and started to cry. Hanabusa was right; she was a horrible person, a disrespectful wife and a cheating liar. She clenched the bags that she had in her hand tightly,

"You're right! I'm an awful person, and I don't deserve to be here with him." With that Yuki ran upstairs again.

"You know, Hanabusa, Lord Kaname isn't going to like the fact that you've upset her like that. We all know that he is upset with her, but seeing as we don't exactly know what for is no reason to act that way." His cousin, Akatsuki Kain, often stayed with the Aido family in the earlier years. Actually Kaname's right hand man he often played the role of "baby–sitter" when it came to dealing with Aido's troubling ways and bad temper.

He placed a hand on Hanabusa's shoulder, and squeezed it gently, "Whatever it is, I'm sure those two will deal with it."

Yuki was hurting, she didn't know how long she was crying for, but it had been awhile, it was sun down already. She felt all the liquid from her brain and face was on her pillow, she slowly got up and went to the bathroom, to wash her face. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were the color of blood, and was appreciative to close her eyes to dunk her head in the water. Yuki wiped her face with her hands and saw that they were covered in blood, from the packets she had consumer from earlier. She felt dirty, like she had mud thrown on her. Yuki then realized that she never had the opportune time to take a bath when she got back home.

'_Home…'_ this place she was at didn't feel like home anymore. It wasn't happy and pleasant like in the younger time, when she was first here with Kaname; he acted like he was her older brother, not a controlling warren. He always tried to teach her things and played games with her like time was endless for them. _'Mother and father were here with us too. They sat in the background and watched us, making sure that no harm came to neither one of their children.' _Until that night, when they made the ultimate sacrifice, just to protect her.

Yuki smiled, and rubbed her stomach, "Too bad they won't be meeting their first grandchild." Yuki groaned, she shouldn't be happy that she is literally carrying a demon seed in her tummy. She grabbed a face rag and starting running a bath for herself. The water was cold here in the mountains, but Kaname said if she ran it long enough that it would be hot, if not warm. Yuki then grabbed her toothbrush, sat on the closed toilet and waited as the water ran. _'A product of love and betrayal was growing inside of my womb'_, and in a matter of weeks would be a full fled vampire. "Half-pire" Yuki shook her head; she couldn't help making joke, that's what she did, made the best out of a bad situation. Even if Kaname or Zero didn't want to be a part of this child's life, she would always have a piece of the one she holds dear.

Yuki reached into the bath and checked the water's temperature, surprising enough it was hot enough to get right now, she put the stopper at the bottom and looked for bath salt and soap for her to use. She poured a cup full of salt into the bath and started to undress. Her dress was a little dirty from the night before, she reached down and removed it just as she had done before, this time she didn't have an audience. Yuki took off her under wares and slowly stepped into the tub; she grabbed both ends and lowered herself down. The water felt so warm on her body and the water was perfect. Yuki wanted to soak in a minute before she actually started bathing.

The bubbles made by the bath salt were high, all the way to her face, she didn't normally use bubble bath, but Kaname wanted to be treated like a princess. _'Princess Yuki. Some 'princess I am. Not only did I sleep with another man, I got pregnant by home too. That doesn't seem very lady like.'_ Yuki let her body slump down into the water and she closed her eyes.

"_You truly are sinful, aren't you Yuki?" Yuki opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in a small puddle of mud, surrounded by water. She looked up and saw an image of Shizuka Hio. "How could you treat Kaname so cruel? All he ever wanted to do was to love and protect you."_

_Yuki tried to move but she was stuck where she was a further look down and she noticed that she was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. It was an off the shoulder number with two white trains parting from each side of her hips that joined in the middle. Yuki looked up and saw Shizuka walking towards her._

"_Everything he did was for you Yuki, and all you can do is make jokes!"_

"_I didn't mean to, I just-"_

"_You betrayed me." Yuki turned to her right as much as she could and saw Kaname dressed up in a groom's outfit, a white suit with the jacket button up from his torso down. "What did I do to deserve this?"_

"_Kaname you keep secrets from me! That's not what a fiancé suppose to do!"_

"_Then what are they supposed to do, Yuki?" she turned to her left and Zero was there standing the distance, wearing the same suit Kaname was. "Are they supposed to use people and take away their innocence and play with their hearts?"_

"_I'm sorry so Zero! I don't regret what we did!"_

"_So you love him, this retch? What can he do for you, you are his enemy!"_

"_Kaname…"_

"_See what you have done, Yuki? All you can do is hurt the people around you. That's exactly what happened to your parents." Shizuka pointed down to Yuki's feet as she watched the water decrease to relieve two bloody body laying face down on the surface. "Look at what you did to them, did they die for nothing?"_

_Yuki couldn't stand this anymore, she left up the dress and tried to pull her legs out, but with no use, the mud she was standing in was too thick, but it wasn't mud. It was blood streaming from her 'parents' body and started to swallow her up. Yuki was slowly sinking further and further down, "Kaname, help!" she gasped, but he turned and walked away. "Ask your lover for help" and disappeared. Yuki turned over to where Zero was, "Zero, please help me!" Zero shook his head and walked away, "You'll never love me fully". Everything was getting dark, 'falling into darkness… All I can hear is a pounding sound'_

"Lady Yuki!"

'_Who's that calling me name?'_ Yuki shot opened her eyes and escaped from the water's hold on her. When she came to her senses she realized that she was no longer in a dark empty abyss, but back home in her tub. _'What a horrible dream!'_

"Lady Yuki, are you decent?" the pounding she heard in her dream was Seiren at the bathroom door. Yuki collected herself and sat up right back in the tub.

"Y-yes, you can come in now."

Upon entering Seiren bowed and laid down some fresh linen for Yuki to put on when she got out.

"T-thank you, Seiren." She grabbed Yuki's dirty clothes, bowed again and left.

Yuki reached for the bath tub stopper and pulled it out, then turned on the shower head to clean the dirt and the rest of the soap off her body, after she combed her hair she stepped out the shower. Yuki heard a loud bang from outside the door, but ignored it, and continued drying herself off. Just as she started to dry her hair and bathroom door flew open and Kaname was standing in the door way.

"Ah!" Yuki screamed reaching for the other towel and covering herself up. "Oh Kaname, it's you. You scared m-" Kaname walked up to her and covered her mouth with his fingers.

"I'm glad you cleaned up for me Yuki…" He said before he wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her in his arms."

Yuki's face was bright red; she was still naked and not dry yet, the wind she felt when he carried her into the bedroom made goose bumps appear all over her body, not to mention it made her nipples stand up. Kaname laid Yuki down on the bed, with her hair stinking to her back and arms. she was still blushing when Kaname laid down on top of her, she was just relieved that she was able to cover her front with the towel as Kaname placed his head on her belly.

"I can hear the beating heart of this child, Yuki." He looked up at her, "What did you plan to do about this?"

Yuki was stunned, she really didn't have a set plan for the moment, and when he looked at her with those eyes, she drew a complete blank. Kaname sat up on his knees and snatched the towel from Yuki's body, parts of her was still wet from the shower and what she didn't dry were dripping down on the bed, Yuki felt herself shiver as the back draft air from the towel touch her again.

"I will not allow this child to be born Yuki. This is would be a disgrace among pureblood vampires, and a thorn in the Kuran line.

Yuki sat up on her elbows, and tried to get away but Kaname had his legs trapping her underneath him, "Kaname please don't. Don't say what I think you're saying. You can't! You of all people should know what it's like to have a baby torn away from its family." Yuki looked away and cried, "Brother please, I beg you!" Kaname reached down and grabbed Yuki's face and brought it up to his, "I am angry with you Yuki, and for that you must be punished." He let Yuki's face go and ordered her to lie back down. He scooted his legs down toward the end of the bed and positioned his body between her legs, "Kaname, please!" she cried again. Kaname made what sounded like a growl as he inserted fingers in to Yuki's womanhood, slowly at first then rough. She screamed in pain, it was like he was reaching inside her for something. When he got as far as his finger would go he parts her lips and saw inside her. Yuki was frightened to what he was going to do next, however she was surprised to feel something else inside her walls. Kaname was licked all around Yuki's vagina all the while he was hold her open wide. Yuki let a groan of pleasure while he was doing this which singled him to continue on, he released her sides and just started pumping in and out of her hole, it was the same as when Zero had done it, but it seemed angrier.

"Kaname, I'm feeling hot. I think I'm cuming!" Kaname licked fast on Yuki's G-spot and her legs started to quiver as her juice drown Kaname's fingers. He sat up and watched Yuki's as she was catching her breath, he looked down at his fingers, and felt the sticky cream she just let escape. He flicked his fingers away and got off the bed. "Considering how you betrayed, your uterus is still tight, you bled on me." Yuki sat on and pushed herself over the edge of the bed, and look at the spot where Kaname made her flush out and there were speckles of blood on the sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Kana-" Yuki's head was pushed forward until Kaname's body, but more so his penis. He was trusted his body forcefully into Yuki's mouth she almost couldn't breathe. She tried to push herself away from him, but he grabbed her arms so she couldn't get away.

"Yes, pleasure me Yuki, just like you had done to Zero!" he exclaimed speeding up his pace, Yuki took deep breaths through her nose, but that wasn't enough to keep up with Kaname's pumping. Yuki was crying through her screams, Kaname was about the same size as Zero, he just was hurting her. She felt him grazing her fangs with each lunge, he didn't seem to mind, or care at that point."Yes, Yuki!" Kaname tighten his grip on Yuki's arms as he ejaculated in her mouth, the thick ooze made her choke, however he was still inside and she couldn't escape. "Swallow it" he demanded. He was here to teach her a lesson and was not letting up for a minute; he finally popped out her mouth when he heard a big gulp from Yuki's throat. When he was out he let Yuki's arms go and there were thick nail imprints where his hands just were, all Yuki could taste was the salty seed of Kaname's essences. Yuki's looked up sleepily to where Kaname was at; she looked around the room, before two strong hands picked her up. Yuki screamed again as her back was throw into Kaname's chest. This time he was completely naked and was sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed. He had Yuki by the shoulders and bit her in the neck.

"Kaname that hurts! What are you doing?!" She felt like he was trying to drain every drop of blood out of her body and when he was done she was so weak. Yuki could barely balance on her own knees and fell back on Kaname's chest.

"Bend over." There wasn't much effort into pushing Yuki down on all fours; she landed in a soft spot. _'Kaname, brother, please don't do this. I'm so sorry…'_ Yuki was too weak to speak out loud, Kaname plunged his member into her walls, hard. She could help it, it hurt so much that she yelling sounded like a siren. She could feel more blood running down her legs, the smell make her sick. Every pump, every trust and every inch hurt more and more. Yuki had somehow stumped her whole body into the bed and was just lying there wincing every time. The pain was starting to get to here, she felt herself losing consciences, but was brought back when Kaname grabbed her hair. It was long enough for him to have it wrapped around his hand at least once, and he held on for dear life. Yuki dug her nails in the mattress and even though the pain was killing her she managed to feel her body give into it. Despite was he was doing, there was still something inside, going in and out, she was trying to take control but her body wasn't obeying,

"Kaname, I'm going to-Ah!"

"Yuki!"

They finished together as two beasts should, but it wasn't enjoyable at all. Yuki felt the same liquid that filled her mouth moments ago now going inside her womb, it felt depressing. Kaname's yanked himself out of Yuki and they both collapsed on the blood and tear soaked bed, Kaname rolled over and grabbed Yuki protectively and whispered in her ear, "All is forgiven…" Yuki cried herself to sleep.

"_Dear Zero_

_Please don't take my disappearance as a negative sign, last night was wonderful and I have no regrets. Please don't upset with me, but I do have prior obligations. We will meet again on another Vampire night._

_Love Yuki Cross_

_P.S. sorry for the mess"_

Zero couldn't stop looking at this letter, her words for 'Love" made him feel different. It felt like only yesterday that Zero and Yuki were together, he could still smell her all over in the room, he figured that why he stayed in there another night. Yuki probably didn't know the new place where he was choosing to live while recuperating after vampire hunting at night, and a place where he didn't eat the students during the day. Zero felt around in his bed as the memories of that night circled inside his head. He touched the spot where he pleasured Yuki with his mouth and he saw that tiny speck of blood that she left after he deflowered her. Surprising enough it wasn't driving him crazy to have more of her blood, just having it there in his bed, was enough for him. Zero did find himself worried, he hadn't talked to Yuki in what felt almost a week now and he knew that Kaname had a temper.

"Yuki, what are you thinking right now?" Zero got comfortable from his sitting up position on his bed and kept the letter then his hand; soon he reached down and pulled out an old photo of her out of his pocket. _'It a picture of her standing outside the headmaster's office on her first day at the academy. Her face always was so happy, and she was always smiling.' That's because I want you to smile to, Zero!' _Yuki was a vision, and not just cute but smart. Well not smart enough to past major exams in class, but brave and courageous. Her loyalty was un matched and there was no one else like her anywhere. Zero found himself thinking too much of Yuki, a little too much that he was getting aroused by the mere thought of her. Zero found himself reaching and scratching his pants where his crouch was, and the mere touch of it felt so good.

"Yuki…" Zero laid down the photo and letter and undid his pants, he remembered the touch of Yuki's hands and fingers as she had done the same. Zero lowered his pants down to his hips and saw that his mind was doing to him; he was at half mast and about ready. He was hesitating at first but he turned his head to see a spirit of Yuki like a shadow or hologram. This _'Yuki'_ was wearing her old school uniform and her 'disciplinary committee' arm band, just like the good old days. It was just standing there at first, but soon after it started to move, _'her'_ hands went up to _'her'_ jacket and started to unbutton it, then up to _'her'_ neck and began to undo _'her'_ tie. Once the jacket and tie was off _'Yuki'_ walked closer to Zero and place _'her'_ foot on his bed. _'She'_ lifted up her shirt to reveal the Artemis rod that was always attached to her left thigh. _She_ stared at Zero seductively and took it off.

"Yuki…?" It sat on the head and finished taking down zero pants to his ankles, then removed his boxers from his throbbing appendence. This _'Yuki'_ placed herself between Zero's legs and held _'herself'_ up with her hands and lower her mouth to him. "Yuki!" Zero gasped as this ghost placed him inside _'her'_ mouth. This feeling was exactly like what he had felt before when the really Yuki had done with to him, warm, wet and incredible. _'Yuki_ never took _'her'_ eyes off Zero as _'her'_ mouth bounced up and down, "Ah yes Yuki." The vision quickie the pace it was going at, sucker hard with each motion, its hair brushing up against Zero's bladder, leaving saliva in its wake. Zero couldn't hold it, he couldn't grab whatever it was's hair so all he could was hold on to the edge of the bed.

"Yuki!" He shouted as his stress was release into this _'Yuki's_' mouth. His body felt so good to have that monkey off his back, or in this case the chicken dead. When Zero opened his eyes later he saw that his hand was covered in his own sauce, and his arm felt like he had grown new muscles in his right forearm and _'Yuki's_ clothes were no longer on the floor. "Wow that was a weird dream…"

"That was a weird dream…" Yuki woke up, with pain all over her abdomen and her stomach felt funny. She ran to the bathroom and went straight for the toilet, she took some heavy breathes before all of her insides burned like fire and she released all the contents of her stomach. Sitting on the floor resting she looked inside to see what exactly made her so sick.

"Blood?" most of it was, and something else. Upon further inspection she saw a tinny tiny little ball of pink swirling around in the bowl, "what is that?" she asked herself.

"That is the end result of yours and Zero's deceitfulness…" Yuki looked and saw a topless Kaname standing at the door.

"What do you mean?!" she exclaimed. Yuki felt around in her belly and couldn't feel anything moving around, or even a heartbeat. "Kaname what did you do?!"

"I told you Yuki, I could not have that monstrosity born into this world. So I took care of it." Kaname walked out and began to search for the rest of his clothes.

Yuki sprang up and chased after him, when he rose back up from getting his top off the floor, Yuki tackled him in the chest, "Kaname, what are you talking about? What did you do to me?" she shouted again.

Kaname sat on the bed and started to get dress, "Yuki, there is a reason why Purebloods mate their siblings. If a vampire and a human or worst a vampire turned human were to actually breed a child, that child coming from vampire blood would devour its mother while it's still in the womb. As it grows the fetus becomes ravenous and devours anything it can to survive…."

"As its nature as a vampire…" Yuki finished, she was in such shock that she in adversely took a seat next to Kaname. "But I thought the reason that mother and father mating was to protect the sanctity of the pureblood line. So that no one else was mixed in with it?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and finished his story.

"Because the fetus grows so rapidly, it eats everything in its wake; it would eventually devour its mother from the inside out, seeing that the father's sperm is too weak to calm it down. A pureblood male has an enough power and energy to make a strong willed fetus, just like two humans would a human baby. I knew that this was going to happen to you so when we rutted last night I made sure that my sperm counter acted the sperm that Kiryu put in you and killed the fetus." He bent sideway to whisper in her ear, "That's why I had to be so rough with you. If I had cherish you last night like I wanted to, the result would have been more disastrous. I had to send hatred into your body in order to vanquish the evil. My sperm sense that there was another inside your body and did what it had to protect the mother." Kaname kissed Yuki on the head and got up and walked towards the door.

"Kaname, wait. Does this mean that I'm pregnant by you now?" He opened it and looked back, "No, any and everything that was in your womb is going, you saw that earlier. I told you, Yuki, that I wouldn't allow you to leave me again. One of you had to die..."

Although he wanted to look for her, he had no idea where to start, and he also had a duty to attend to. He was standing near the headmaster's office waiting for his mater to come out so he could him an update about what was going on in the vampire world, anything that Yagari couldn't take care of Zero would handle.

"Hey, I'm going now…" Yagari stepped out and lit up a cigarette.

"What happening?"

"Nothing I can't handle, you stay here and get some sleep. You look like shit."

Zero hated when people told him what was best for him, he knew when he needed sleep, but there was really nothing he could do about it. Zero slumped out the gate, exiting the academy and back to his hovel he had in town.

Zero was in front of his door, when he heard giggling down the street, it was a young couple going home ice cream cones in hand. The boy had short scruffy black hair, while the girl had long hair in a tight pony tail. They seemed so close and loving like they just got done with a date, Zero looked at the couple with annoyance.

'_I wanted to have the too someday'_

Zero unlocked the door and slammed it behind him, "Shut up, Ichiru." Zero walked down the hallway heading towards his "bedroom"

'_Why are you getting mad at me for? I was only saying that having someone in your life that care and you can become close with is nice.'_

Zero slammed himself into his bed, without removing anything to his belt or even the Bloody Rose from his chest holster.

Ichiru sat down next to zero's form and rubbed his head. _'It will be okay, Zero. Yuki really does care for you. You have a duty to her and your family to keep on living. Remember what you promised me?'_

Zero rolled over on his back and reached for his guy in his chest, "Yes, I do. I know"

"Talking t yourself is the first sign of madness…"

The image of Ichiru disappeared and a dark figure was standing agisnst the far wall in the room.

"To what do I owe the presence of Kuran?" Zero kept his hand on the gun, and sat up slowly. He looked through his bangs at Kaname.

"You know exactly why I'm here. I know what you did to Yuki, and I wanted to tell you that the problem has been taken care of."

Zero was shock; surely he wouldn't have gone as far as killing Yuki, although that would explain why he hasn't heard from her. "W-what did you do to Yuki? I swear if you hurt her at all-" Zero shot up and pointed his gun at Kaname's head, he was hesitate to pull the trigger, because he wanted answers first.

Kaname stepped out from the shadows and relaxed his arm at his side, "Has your brain reach level E already, Kiryu? What makes you think I would lay a hand on her? The problem I was referring to was that vermin that was growing inside her."

"Vermin, what the hell are you talking about?!"

Kaname sprang up and grabbed Zero by the throat, and a loud bang was heard. Zero was pinned up against his now flipped over bed with his gun dug deep into Kaname's stomach. He looked down and saw what had happened to him, "You've gotten better with this bloody rose, Kiryu, however the problem I had mentioned to was the fetus you planted inside Yuki's womb.

"Sh-she is pregnant?!" Zero's body felt lump, how had he not realized? That night when Zero climaxed that Yuki's legs are tightly wrapped around his waist. And that there was no way he pulled out of her. _"Yuki, I have to pull out, I'm getting close!"_ Zero couldn't think, when Kaname let his neck go, Zero's body slid down the wall onto the floor. He remembered, did ejaculate inside her!

"Don't be so worried, as I said before I took care of the problem."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Zero blinked and came back to his senses

"Yuki _was_ pregnant but I made sure that that child would never be born. I got rid of it, safety without harming Yuki, that much."

Zero shot straight for Kaname, gun at hand pointed at his head, up against the other wall, "You bastard! What right do you have to play God? Where do you get off killing an indecent-"

"It was either Yuki or the fetus."

Zero was taken back, he had to commend Kaname for thinking of Yuki, but he should've been told about this.

"I know that you would never want any harm to come to Yuki, because you and I have the same feelings for her. I did what was best for my clan."

Zero stepped away from Kaname, walked over and flipped his bed to its original position and sat down. "Get out of here…"

Kaname smirked and turned around, "You should thank me Kiryu. I saved you from having to deal with a huge mistake…" and with that Kaname vanished.

**Mrinalifernandez, MidNightDreamer16, , apriilnoona**: thank you for "following" me, stalkers! JK. _Dear Readers and fellow Vampire Knight fans, please, I'm begging don't torture me for this. I've only gotten to volume 13 of the manga series so I don't know if Yuki and Zero actually get together and I don't want to know! I just got inspire by what I have read to write this because I wanted to see what have happened, so far, if put in a situation such as this. I'm pretty proud of myself. Please review__**!**_


	3. Things Will Have To Come To an End

Wow thanks so much for the nice reviews everyone; I wanted to get a special shout out to **QueenCythia,**** and ****lightsoilder297, Hopesanddreams95, Ms. Nosferatu, darknesslove124, ** for the nice reviews and the follows I got before I finished this chapter. You guys have motivated me to continue writing more of this fiction.** {Vampire Knight Characters created by Matsuri Hino}**

**Things Will Have To Come To an End**

_It's not fair, it just wasn't fair! How in the world can that bitch betray Kaname, he takes her back so free and easy. It just wasn't fair! Ruka wasn't really the jealous type, unless came to Lord Kaname, then she was a leprechaun. Ever since they started school; possible before that Ruka had always loved Kaname. He was strong, powerful, and handsome and he needed more then that goofy little girl to please him, and she was the woman he needed in his life. "How can he just sit there and pretend like nothing happened?! It's not fair!" It was earlier in the evening and _

Ruka was walking down long hallway to the library to once again check up on Lord Kaname, he was mad and when something was wrong with him, everything felt wrong. The sun shined brighter than normal, the birds sung louder and the flowers were all of bloom at the same time. It made her sick. She knew what the cause it was too, that girl!

"_Kaname please don't. Don't say what I think you're saying. You can't! You of all people should know what it's like to have a baby torn away from its family."__ Ruka was passing by the room that Kaname shared with his sister and that abrupt shouting made her stop._

"_I am angry with you Yuki, and for that you must be punished."_

_Ruka, removed her shoes and stepped closer to the door, she wanted to know what all the fuss was about and why Lord Kaname was so upset. Even with her keen vampire ears she really couldn't hear much, just a lot of muffled moaning and moving around._

"_AH!" Ruka stepped away from the door, that sound scared her, 'Well he did say that he was going to punish her…'_

"_Yes, pleasure me Yuki, just like you had done to Zero!"_

"_What?" Ruka gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. 'So that's what happened, she went and had sex with Zero? That's whore, how dare she cheat on Lord Kaname!'_

_She returned to the door to listen to the rest of Yuki's punishment. The sound of bed springs was making its way through the door. Ruka, closed her eyes at the sound of her leader making love in their chambers. She could just image what it would be like to have sex with Kaname. His hands all over her body stroking every inch of her soft skin. His lips kissing every crevice of her face, stern but soft with love and tenderness. The feel his is penis entering her supple wet vagina, slow at first but then quickening with every pump harder and harder as she shouted his name to the heavens!_

_Ruka opened her eyes to revealed that he unintentionally satisfied herself while at the door. Her long fingers moist with her juice she would happy to present to her lord and master if he only wished it. Without hesitation she would pleasure him with any hole that he wanted. She didn't care if it hurt her as long as it made her happy, that's all she cared about. Ruka stood up and placed her shoes back on her feet, she glanced one more time at the door, and nothing was going on anymore so she parted._

Further down the hallway, Seiren was coming down the other direction. She was in nicer word Kaname's personal bitch, she did anything everything he said and didnt waver at all. Not too much was known about Seiren, except that she came from the house of a famous rich ninja or something, but that was it. Being the only two other aristocrats in the mansion, Rima was off doing her day job as a model, they didn't talk at all, so what was the point of starting now. Ruka looked over at Seiren and she looked back, not turning her head, but with unwavering eyes. Ruka was just around the corner when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Seiren! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Seiren wasn't that tall compared to Ruka but she was strong. She placed a hand on top of Ruka's head and a light purple light started to glow… "Lord Kaname needs you to do something for him, go see the Hanadagi family…"

Sometime later Ruka regain conscienceless and leaves to go find Akatsuki. Kaname steppes out of the room and meets Seiren in the hallway, "Is it done?"

"Yes, my lord." She responded knelling down to her knees

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have some news to deliver…"

**Things Will Have To Come To An End**

"I don't care how you do it, just

do it!" Zero was all crazy with anger from what Kaname told him the night before. He wanted- no he need to see Yuki right away and the headmaster was the only one that knew how to get a hold of her.

"Zero, why is it so important that you see Yuki right now? What has happened?" He asked drinking some coffee at his desk. The minor repairs were already finished on the school grounds and he was going back to his day job as the headmaster. He wanted to relax for a bit before Kiryu busted in and demanded that he was told where Yuki was!

"Grrr, I saw Kaname last night, and I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Well what did he say that got you all riled up?"

Zero just released his fist from the headmaster's desk and stood there with his head down. How could he tell this man, Yuki's father, that not only did he have sex with her but also got her pregnant, all in the same night. Zero felt his eyes tearing up, _'She was carrying our baby and Kaname just got rid of this like it was trash!'_

"Well Zero, if it's that important to you, to see Yuki I guess I can try to get a hold of Kaname and see if he could bring her…"

"No I just want to see Yuki. I've seen enough of Kaname to last me a life time!" Zero clenched his fist, so much that he felt his nail dig into his skin.

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do…"

Zero headed towards the door abruptly and turned the knob, "Thanks"

**-"White snow…What is 'white'? What is 'snow'? Something that is not red…-**

'_What are you doing here vampire?' 'You've got a lot of nerve showing your face down here!' '__I trust you Yuki.' '__I love you Yuki and I want to make love to you…__' 'I don't mind that there's one more person in your heart…' 'Your blood had that taste to it!' '__How dare you upset Lord Kaname they way you did, I'm too sure what he did, but he's been held up in the library for three days now!' '__No matter what, you and I will always be best friends!' 'A Yuki without a full heart of love and compassion wouldn't be the real you anyway' 'I want you right now, Yuki…'_

Yuki woke up with an ache in her in the pit of her stomach, what Kaname did the other night, she looked out the window and it was really dark, had she spent all day and half the night in bed? Understandable, she really hadn't been sleeping very well since…

'_My baby…'_

Everyone seemed to be in better sprits today, Yuki could hardly feel any negative tension in the house. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hanabusa eating breakfast, "Oh! Forgive me for yesterday Lady Yuki, that was not my place and very disrespectful. Please feel free to punish me as you see fit!"

Yuki walked over and grabbed Aido by his face, and kissed him on the cheek, "its okay Hanabusa. You did nothing wrong. Y-you're the only person in this house that doesn't treat me special. You still yell at me like when we were back at the academy, and I appreciate that very much."

Yuki then quietly walked over to the cabinet, and grabbed a glass, then over to the refrigerator and reached for a few blood packets. She poured herself a glass and threw the rest away. Hanabusa was just in awe as he watched her. Before she left the kitchen Yuki stopped at the door frame and turned to the blonde sitting back down.

"But if you do that again, I will drink your blood until there is nothing left in your body." Yuki faced Aido, "Look at me, I will suck you dry like a tube of toothpaste!"

Aido's face went blank; he had never heard such threaten words from Yuki Cross of all people.

Yuki put her hand put behind and laugh, "I'm just kidding Hana! It was a joke, but your face was so classic!"

Yuki was walking back to her room when she heard a loud bang at the door, since no one was around she answered herself, well she was about to if Seiren didn't appear out of nowhere. "I will answer the door lady Yuki."

It was a crow familiar, with a small envelope in its mouth. Seiren bowed and takes the letter give it to Yuki and vanishes. Yuki sees it from the headmaster and opens and read it, just when she sees what it's about Kaname comes down stairs. "What do you have there, Yuki?"

"It's a letter from the headmaster; apparently he wants to have dinner with me. Just to two of us. I guess for some kind of 'father/daughter thing'"

"That sounds like a nice occasion. Have a good time." As Kaname starts to leave when Yuki grabs his arms.

"Kaname, you're letting me go? Aren't you going to send an escort with me? Y-you know what happened last time…"

Kaname walked up and kisses Yuki on the top of her head, "You know what your punishment would be if that were to happen again. I think you've learned your lesson" He kisses her and she goes to get ready.

Kain and Ruka both in a daze come out of the hallway like zombies, Kaname asks "is everything ready?" and they both nod

**-Vampires: Beast in human form that drink the blood of living things…-**

Yuki was hesitate to go back to the academy, she didn't know if Zero would be lurking around there or not, and she didn't want to risk starting a fight with him considering what happened a few days ago. She was beside herself on telling him what Kaname did and what happened with all that. When she reached the door to the headmaster's she made sure her hair was right and brushed off her dress and knocked on the door.

Kaien Cross answered the door and was all a twitter as he gazed at Yuki, "Oi! Yuki my little girl, you got my message! You look so beautiful!" Yuki was wearing her dress that Kaname had bought her for the annual school ball. Amazingly it still fit, seeing as it had been a year since she had wore it. The few strains of hair of the side of her face were tied behind her head in a salmon colored ribbon, holding her rest of her hair behind her. She still donned her white pin hill shoes that clicked every time she walked.

"Well come in, come in. get out of the cold!" He said gesturing a speedy walk inside. The whole house smelled like soup and vegetables, and it was so warm and cozy, _'Just like when I was little…'_ She turned to the headmaster and bowed, "Thank you for inviting me! How have you been?"

Cross walked besides Yuki and extended an elbow out to escort her to the dinner area. He was wearing his long maroon turtle neck sweater and his black sweat pants, and fuzzy slippers under his funny pink cooking apron. "I'm just dandy. Guess what?" they had reached the dinner room, and to Yuki's surprise no one else was here. _'I guess Zero didn't want to see me, he would have been here already.' _Kaien pulling a chair out for Yuki and she gladly sat down, he helped her pull up to the table "Your looking at the new President of the vampire's association!"

"Really? Congratulations!" She got right back up and hugged him around his waist. Yuki pulled back for a moment. "Wait, what happened to the old President?"

Cross lowered his head, "Well you see during the time of the incident a year ago there was some going on at the association and the old president stepped down."

"Oh, I see." Yuki had met the association prudent once before and she thought she was well respected. _'I wonder what could have happened.'_ Yuki was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard a loud bell ding.

"Oh, good dinner is ready just in time! I'll be right back!" Cross danced away to prepare a plate for Yuki and him, she smiled and sat back down. Yuki found herself looking around the room, so many memories. The dinners they had, the day Aido ran away, _'When Zero helped me study… I wonder where he is.'_

Kaien came back with a large tray with two plates and two bowls on it. He careful walked over and sat the tray in front of Yuki. She looked in awe; he seemed to have prepared a smorgasbord of goodies. The plate was flooding with noodles and meat, pickled eggs, beans and rice. And in the bowl next to it was vegetable soup with a huge tomato in the middle of it.

"Wow, you really went all out huh?"

"Nothing is too much for my sweet Yuki!" Kaien was all smiles when he saw Yuki look around, she didn't know what to eat first! As she was now a lady, she grabbed her napkin and placed it in her lap and dug in!

**-Takuma Ichijo-Akatsuki Kain—Hanabusa Aido—****Senri Shiki****—Rima Toya—Ruka Souen—**

Ruka was still walking around in a daze, what was she doing before, she was going to check on Lord Kaname then her mind went blank. All she knew what she needed to find Akatsuki. The last place she remembering seeing him was in the sitting area with Hanabusa. She was walking slowly and holding on to the wall as to not fall over, he head was swimming but she had something important complete.

"And I say that was completely uncalled for! Why does Yuki Cross get unpunished for stupid things she does, but I get slapped in the face!"

"Because you're not sleeping with Lord Kaname… Are you?"

"No! But if he were to ask me, maybe…"

Kain and Aido were in the parlor having a stupid discussing about what Yuki had done to piss Kaname off. Akatsuki really didn't care what she did; it was only a matter of time before everyone would be over it.

"Why do you care so much anyway? We don't even know what she did, or _if_ she did anything for that matter. For all we know he could just be sulking in the library for no reason at all. Stop assuming things when you don't what's going on."

Ruka stepped in into the room and leaded on the door frame for balance, "Ruka what's wrong with you?"

"Adio, would you mind if Akatsuki and I have a conversation real fast?" Ruka looked sleepy but was trying to smile though the dizziness.

"Um sure okay. I guess I'll go down to the kitchen for some breakfast or whatever." Aido threw his hands behind his head and disappeared. Ruka found the handle to the parlor and closed the sliding door. Kain got up from the small love seat he was sitting and walked towards Ruka.

"So what's up? You don't look so go-" Ruka tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist, she bent down, grabbed his half opened shirt and ripped the rest open. "Ruka, what the hell?" She crashed her lips on top of his. Akatsuki was stunned at first but leaned into the kiss; he grabbed her back and laid her on top of him. With his chest exposed, Ruka dug his nails into his pecks, and drew blood. Kain pushed her back and looked down at what she did. Ruka leaded over and started to lick where she scratched Kain. Her tongue felt so good on his body. "Ru-Ruka what's gotten in to you?"

Ruka sat up and looked down at Akatsuki, not since she confessed her love for Lord Kaname had never before seen so much love, passion and heat in her eyes, only this time she was looking at him. Her face looked sad, she was sorry for something she didn't even do. He reached up and touched her face, "Ruka talk to me…"

Ruka bent over again and place her lips by his ear, "Love me Akatsuki". She sat back up and began to remove her top. Her hair was a mess when she took off her purple long sleeved shirt, being a vampire had its advantages, seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Akatsuki pulled him out from under his legs and took off what was left of shirt. He lifted himself back up on the couch he was sitting on and begged Ruka to come into his arms. She got on all fours and crawled over to him and landed in his lap. She sat on her knee between his and started to undo his belt buckle. Once his pants were undone she shoved her hand down his pants, under his boxers and grabbed his member. Akatsuki looked away as Ruka touched him with her nail, he liked the feel, but the pain was turning him on.

Once his snake was out of the hole, Ruka had no problem tasting him she inserted every inch into her mouth, earning a load moan from above. Once his staff was all lubed up her pace quicken, she wanted this to be over so the fun could start. Ruka opened her eye to see what Akatsuki was doing, his nails were digging into the cushions and his face was flushed like he was trying to hold back or something. Ruka reached for his face and caressed his cheek, letting him know that it was okay. She laid her hands on his and the tension eased and with a few more lashings he let go into her mouth. Ruka stood up and started to remove her pants. Akatsuki just starred up at her, _'Oh sweet Jesus'_

**-"You must never close to a vampire, for if you do, their gaze will ensnare you…"-**

Yuki couldn't eat another bite, the food was incredible. She hadn't eaten like that in ages. Yuki lay back in the chair and wiped her face with the napkin she had in her lap. The headmaster was pleased with the look she had on her face. "How was everything Yuki?"

"It was wonderful! I'm full; I don't think I could eat another bite!" She dropped her napkin on top of her plate as a sign of defeat. Cross got up and started to collect the plates and bowls, Yuki swiped hers up before he could get, Yuki got up from her seat and started to grab the plates and bowls.

"I'll help, I'm the guest!"

"No, Yuki, I'll get the dishes. I don't you to get your dress wet. Then wait here for a bit." Yuki smiled, she handed her plate to her father and sat back down. Yuki rubbed her stomach; she couldn't believe how much food she ate. _'It was like I was eating for two, but I'm not anymore…'_ Yuki sigh, but was questionable when she started to hear music. Yuki perked her vampire ears up and listened to where the music was coming from. She walked into the sitting room of the house and saw the headmaster spinning around with a record in his hand. He made a half turn when he saw Yuki in the doorway

"Do you remember this song Yuki? Its Fur Elise, we used to listen to it when you where eight!"

She did remember, she and Cross would waltz in the middle of the room while Momoyama played it on the piano. Momoyama was an old member of the vampire association and later, after she retired, became Kaien's home maid, and nurse for Yuki. Sadly she died when Yuki was still young shortly after Zero came to live with them. She would stand on the headmaster's feet and he would guild her, while Zero sat in the corner watching. '_Zero…'_ Yuki looked up and saw that Cross was extending his hand out to her, "You know, we never had that short dance you promised…" "No we didn't." Yuki grabbed his hand and was pulled forward, she dress moving in the motion, Kaien put his hand on the top of her back and she rested her arm on his arm. They swayed back and forth to the piano keys, "It feels like Momoyama is playing the piano! I can almost see Zero in the corner pouting right now." They giggled together. Kaien looked at how mature and beautiful was now. From the first moment her saw her 11 years ago he knew that he would protect, love and cherish her until the end of his days. Yuki closed her eyes and laid her head on her father's chest, he lowered his hand down her back to give her a loving embrace. "You remind me a lot of your mother Yuki, I knew her and your father before you were born." Yuki opened her eyes, "What was she like?" "Oh she was smart, kind hearted and very loving. She would do anything to protect her love ones." The music stopped and Kaien pulled away from Yuki and starred into her eyes, "She was also very beautiful…" Kaien let go of Yuki's hand and grabbed her waist and pulled her close, he reached to get really close to her face, _'Juri…'_ "Father?" Yuki asked. He stopped short of Yuki's lips and planted a peck on her forehead

"Come it's getting late and I have work in the morning. I'll walk you to the door."

Yuki gave her father one last hug as he pulled the door open for her, "You will always be my 'tender princess," when he opened it completely Zero was on the other side to knock.

"Zero!" they both exclaimed. Yuki wasn't ready to face him again, she tried to run past him, but he yanked her arm back. She turned back angrily, but then say Zero's face, he looked sad, like he had been crying moments ago.

"Were you going to leave without saying good-bye?"

"Zero, please. I have to go." She turned back around to hide her face.

"Yuki I think we need to talk about the _seed_ that was growing in the _woods_. Remember the one you and I _planted_ there a while back?"

Yuki gave him that shocked look, her eyes widen, Zero nodded his head praying that Yuki knew what he was talking. "Yes, we do have to talk about that _seed_ we _planted_."

"I don't know what plant you both are talking about, but there better not be weeds growing around my flowers anywhere!" Cross chimed in pointing a finger. Zero let Yuki go and she walked back over the Kaien gave him one last hug and bowed good bye, then she turned to Zero, "Shall we?"

Yuki clicked away while Zero was on her heels. Kaien shock his head , went inside and locked the door.

"I know you're not that stupid not to know what actually happened." Toga was sitting in the den, balancing himself on a chair.

"Yes, I know. Kaname informed me, but as we all know he handles vampire matters, it's out of my hands. Besides they're both adults now, they can handle it."

**-Kaien Cross—Toga Yagari—****Momoyama****-Asato Ichijo—Association President-**

They were practically at the door by the time anyone said anything, "Ze-"

"Shh, the buildings have ears…" Zero signaled with his finger that there were people in the area and to stay quiet until they got inside. Zero decided that this was the best time to take Yuki to his place in a deeper part of town. Things were too weird at the academy right now, and he didn't want any distractions at this point. He unlocked the door, pushed it forward and let Yuki go inside first, then him. When he locked it back he put an extra chain lock on the top for extra protection. He did have a pureblood princess with him and the riff raff might be out and about.

Yuki stayed to the side while she followed Zero down a dark hallway, "This is where I stay now. That way I don't eat the students and I can rest during the day." Zero lead Yuki to the room where he and Kaname had their confrontation, the hole he left in the wall was now covered by a poster of a cat hanging by a tree branch.

"'Hang In There'? I didn't think that was much you're style Zero, but I like it." Yuki turned and saw that Zero's expression hadn't changed at all, he gestured her to sit on his bed, while he took a seat in his desk chair. Zero began to pull out his weapons and anything sharp, mental or dangerous he had on his person. He sat with his leg along his knee and crossed arms, now he was ready to talk.

Yuki just sat there with her hands in her lap, she felt like she was in trouble, sitting in the principal's office or something. She took a deep breath and looked at Zero. "So, I guess you heard what happened. Zero please believe me I had nothing to do with that, Kaname told me after it happened, I didn't wish for that all! Please don't be mad…"

Zero couldn't take his eyes off her; she looked so apologetic, so sad.

'_I think she wanted to have the baby too Zero…'_

Zero looked over and saw that Ichiru was setting next to Yuki, who didn't seem to notice him, he was only in his mind.

'_Don't be angry with her Zero, she's sorry.'_

"Zero?" He was too busy listening to Ichiru he forgot about Yuki. "Zero, please say something."

"How old was it?"

Yuki looked away, surprised at his question. "Th-three days. Well human standards, three months…"

Zero wiped his face and shook his head, "So what do we do now?" Yuki looked back at his hands again.

"I'm not sure, Zero. Kaname said that if the baby was allowed to grow more it might've devoured me."

'_Yeah that's what he told me too…'_ Yuki started to cry. She must've really wanted to have his baby, the fact that she's this upset killed him inside. He got up and put his hand on her head,

"Zero!" Yuki lunged in his chest and cried into his jacket, Zero slowly wrapped his arm around her back, and her body made him feel sad inside like he had to do something. He looked over at Ichiru and nodded him to vacant for awhile, Ichuru agreed and vanished. Zero picked up Yuki and laid her down in the bed, he took off his school jacket and undid his pants and removed his shoes. He sat down next to her legs and grabbed her foot to remove her shoes as well. Zero hopped over Yuki's body and wrapped his body around her legs and his arms around her shoulders.

**-Yuuki Cross—Zero Kiryu—Ichiru Kiryu—Seiren-Sayori Wakaba-****Maria**** Kurenai****-**

'_This is like before, when Zero stayed with me when I was trying to learn about my past. He held me and let me cry all night.'_ Yuki awoke to white scene and her head was moving up and down like someone was breathing under her. Yuki rose up to see that Zero was no long behind her but she had turned around to face him. He was still asleep, but he still had a protective arm around her waist. She sat up and toured the room. It was still dark, so they hadn't been there that long, his room was a square with not much in it. There was a closet, and a desk with a chair. The door in front lead out the hallway and not much else.

"Yuki…" she turned to the sound of her name, but Zero was still sleeping. Yuki moved her body back to face him, and scanned his face. He didn't look that different from the last time she had seen him, right now he looked happy like he was having a nice dream. "Yuki…" he said more wanting, he tighten his grip on her body.

"Yes Zero, I'm right here."

"Yuki, don't leave me again. Please don't go with him."

She figured that the 'him' he was referring to was Kaname. Yuki laid her body down again and began to stroke Zero's head. "Don't worry Zero; I'm not going anywhere…"

'_I remember when Zero came to live with us; I would stroke his head until he fell asleep. Maybe nothing really has changed since then'_. Yuki slipped from under Zero's grip and ease her way to lay on top of him, she place her lower part between his legs and the rest on his torso. It was fun to lay on him like this his chest and stomach moved up and down as the breathed. Yuki reached up for his hair once more, she dragged her nails into his scalp and put her head back on his chest.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Zero-kun?" Using the name she used to call him when they were little.

"Are you comfortable there? Laying on me like that?"

"Yes Zero. I very comfortable." Yuki received a light kiss on her wrist, she looked up and Zero's amethyst eyes and he met her garnet ones. Yuki reached for Zero's shoulders and lifted herself up to his level and touched his nose with a kiss of her own. Yuki was about to get up but Zero grabbed her arms and held her in place. He wasn't sure but he wanted to kiss her, hesitate at first he elevated his head and let Yuki decide what was going to happen next.

Yuki noticed that Zero got closer to her face and thought about what Kaname said, _"You know what your punishment would be if that were to happen again. I think you've learned your lesson."_ Zero stopped when he noticed that she didn't continue his advances so he place his head back on his pillow,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Zero… I can't do this! Being here is wrong, being with you is wrong, you and I are suppose to hate each other, yet that night was so…"

Zero reached up and seized Yuki's face and captured her lips, she was still weeping through the loving embrace. Her tears were streaming down Zero's face, which made him kiss her harder.

'_Zero, don't do this. I can't stand to hurt you anymore. I always hurt the people close to me!'_

Zero let her face go when she stopped crying. "Yuki, I already told, that I could never hate you. Believe me, I want to hate you, but I can't. With every bone in my body it's my duty to hate you, but you're not like them!" Yuki pounced on Zero and hugging my tightly she managed to get near his neck. It looked so inviting, it was calling to her. She could see the veins and nerves in his throat pulsating. Yuki tired hard to resist but her fangs purred with delight that it was so close, her mouth begged for it. Yuki stretch out to Zero's head and turn it sideway and bite him, hard.

Zero choked by the contact, but soon relaxed, he closed his eyes and enjoyed every minute. Yuki's lips where back where he felt they were supposed to be. The mere feel of her teeth inside his body was arousing, he thought it was sick of him to like that she was draining him or natural fluids, but he didn't care. When Zero sat them both up he felt her shoulder on his lips, he lick her there then sunk his fangs into her. Yuki pulled away the pain scared her at first, but the shock was exciting. She wanted to more; she wanted to feel more alive.

'_Two vicious vampires biting each other, we truly are beasts'_ Yuki sat astride of Zero and scratched his chest, ripping his top off, he in turn ripped her sleeves of her dress, exposing her arm, and bit into her again. Yuki let a growl escape her throat; she dug her nails deeply into Zero back and he let out a howl. Yuki acquire her dress and robbed her body from it, and began to lick the wounds she left on Zero's body. Zero bit Yuki in her other shoulder and drugged his nails into her back, while cupping her breast. Being a pureblood she healed quickly, Yuki was bucking her hips into Zero's pelvis, pleading with his penis to get inside her now. Yuki stopped pressing Zero and brought her hands to his pants, with one swipe his pants and boxers were tore to shreds. Zero was up and ready to go and Yuki felt dampen herself, she removed her panties and attacked Zero. Yuki stood up and squatted down on Zero, it still hurt a little but her wetness helped make it easier for her to slide down his pole until he was inside completely.

"Ah!" Yuki shouted as all of Zero was pulsating inside her. Zero controlled her movement when he grabbed her legs. He vaulted inside Yuki harder, his animal instinct were taken over and were was going crazy.

"Zero!" Yuki felt her orgasm quickly, Zero had made her that aroused. She held herself up on his chest to catch her breath, she smiled at Zero, "Wow, what was that about?" he asked. Yuki got off Zero and tumbled on the bed, then he got up. "Zero?" Yuki wanted to know where he was going; it didn't take long for him to come back. He snapped Yuki by the waist and turned her over to side. "Zero!" He plunged himself inside her, and leaned on her breasts.

"Yuki!" he shouted, Zero hadn't finished the first time and he wanted more. He stabbed Yuki repeatedly; her screams was music to his ears. He could feel her juices cover his staff every muscle in her vagina getting tighter with every spring forward, he was getting closer, "Yuki!" with one last pump he bit down on Yuki's side, as his cream went deep inside. Zero didn't want to let Yuki go, the way they were was excellent. He slowly lowered onto the bed, and followed after her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making sure she didn't get away this time. Yuki covered them up with the blanket, and they feel asleep.

**-Juuri Kuran—Haruka Kuran—Rido Kuran—Kaname Kuran—Yuuki Kuran-Shizuka Hio—**

Zero yet again woke up in his bed, alone except this time there wasn't a note. He sat up and made sure this just wasn't another dream his physic was playing with. He lay back down and sighed "I can't believe she left me again!"

"Who left you again, Zero?" Yuki turned the corner drying her hair with a towel. When she was done with it she threw it in, what Zero would call a laundry basket. She had put back on the clothes she had on last night

Yuki sat on the bed and began to put her shoes back on. He watched her as her eyes was bright and she smiled. She turned to him. "Zero I need to go now,"

Zero knew that it was only a matter of time, but he understood. He just nodded. Yuki stood up and walked over to Zero and him a good bye kiss, she held his face in her hands, last night was wonderful, Zero. I will never forget it… But you will…" Zero's eyes widen, "What?" was all he could say.

"I love you Zero Kiryu, but all of this never happened..." Yuki patted his head, and everything went black…

_Yuki left Zero and returned to Kaname in the deep mountains, and would not see Zero again until the night of the ball where all vampire kind would know the presence of Princess Yuki Kuran. Zero woke up later that day, completely unaware of what has happened over the past week._

_**Angela-the-neko**_: thank you for extended review, I'm sorry that I could do exactly what you wished but this time around I was really trying to stick to the story line of the manga. I promised that I ever make another Vampire Knight fiction I will kill Kaname! _Dear Readers and fellow Vampire Knight fans, yes that means you! Over the course of reading this story I saw that there might have been some confusion. I basing this fiction on what happened in the manga series, so my story takes place AFTER the incident at the academy and BEFORE the 'year after' story arc. I hope that clears anything up! And if no one was confused then I'm a good writer! Oh and I just saw something on the internet about a season 3 of vampire knight, if anyone can find some information about that for me, let me know it's called Vampire Knight: Eternity. Please review__**! References:**_ _** wiki/Vampire_Knight_ manga/vampire_ / - (not really got any information, but I found it and thought it was cool)**_


End file.
